The present invention relates to a mobile refrigeration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine-driven mobile refrigeration system that includes an automatic control system.
Mobile refrigeration systems are often used to chill or cool a storage area within a mobile container, such as a truck trailer. Often, perishable items, such as fruits and vegetables, are transported using these systems. The shelf life and appearance of these products is greatly affected by the temperature at which they are maintained during shipping. For example, too low a temperature can cause freezing, which damages some of the products being shipped. Too high of a temperature may cause spoilage or rotting of some products that are shipped.
New trailers are getting larger and include less insulation. In addition, the insulation in old trailers degrades over time. Furthermore, trailers are commonly used across a wide ambient temperature range, thus requiring precise temperature control across a much wider capacity range. As such, current transport systems have difficulty maintain the temperature of the products within a narrow range without excess engine operation. The excess engine operation results in additional engine and other component wear, additional maintenance, and additional fuel costs.